


Stranger Kiss

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: offgun
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, OOC, Random kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: “你相信接吻会令两个互不认识的陌生人擦出爱火吗？”-灵感来源一个日本接吻实验+台湾的一个街头丘比特配对youtube节目-高糖短篇一发完-献给有缘人
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 3





	Stranger Kiss

Hello，各位见证官，又到了粉红星期日，这次开箱我们陌生人之吻的居然是两位帅哥！？策划组在剪片的时候已经心动爆棚了！大家是不是很想知道后面发生什么呢？事不宜迟，马上看片！

Sean：大家好，欢迎收看日本素人速配youtube节目Stranger Kiss，我是本周的kiss集结人Sean，这次我们的kissing box来到了涉谷街头，这里不仅深受日本年轻群体的喜爱，同时也是游人如织，今天我们首次尝试邀请外国旅人参加我们的开箱，不知道会不会成功呢？跟着我的镜头去看看吧！

**（目标寻觅ing）**

Sean：（压低声音）各位见证官，刚刚我身边走过一个1米8的帅哥，我听到他在用英文和店员交流，应该不是日本人，让我去问问他肯不肯参加我们的活动。

**（靠近ing）**

Sean：Hello！（以下请自动切换英语谢谢各位）我是Sean！请问能打扰你几分钟吗？

1米8帅哥：Hello！可以，我自己一个人闲逛而已。

Sean：太好了！请问你是来日本旅游吗？

帅哥：是的，我是泰国人，趁着假期和朋友一起过来玩。

Sean：是我们要找的游客！我们这边是Stranger Kiss节目！你有听说过吗？

帅哥：啊？没有，是怎样？

Sean：是这样的，我们的节目就是随机在街头找两个愿意和陌生人接吻的单身对象，在我们的指示下完成相应的接吻任务，当中不会强行干预你们的发展，如果感觉任何不适，你们能随时叫停。请问帅哥你是单身吗？

帅哥：我是单身。

Sean：那你想试试看参加我们的活动吗？开箱一个陌生人的吻，来一段异国浪漫回忆。

帅哥：嗯…也行。

Sean：看来我们今天第一位对象找到了！很高兴你能参加我们的活动，请问怎么称呼你？

帅哥：叫我Off吧，O-F-F。

Sean：好的，Off，请问你是否对接吻对象有要求？

Off：没有什么要求。

Sean：哇，Off你真的很敢诶！事不宜迟，我们现在就兵分两路，请你跟我们的工作人员先移步到kissing box静候，做一些口腔清洁，我这边就去给你找一个接吻对象。

Off：好。

**（Off被带走，Sean继续在街头寻找）**

Sean：现在我们已经找到了一个，还差一个人就可以开拍了。大家应该都知道这是我们第一次请到外国友人参加我们的活动，我本人是很激动啦，不知道今天的参与者会擦出什么火花呢？

**（一个路人向他们靠近。）**

路人：（英语）Kissing box？Sean？你们是那个陌生人之吻的节目组吗？

Sean：诶？！居然被人认出来了！hi！bro！我是Sean！

路人：我有在youtube看过你们的节目！我这是遇上了录制了？

Sean：是的是的，听口音你应该不是日本人吧？

路人：啊我不是，我是泰国人，在这边做硕士交换生，我的日本同学有介绍我看你们节目，没想到这都能遇上你们！太神奇了。

Sean：哇，又是一个泰国人！我们刚刚邀请了一个泰国游人，既然你看过我们的节目了，那也不用我过多介绍了，请问你有兴趣参加我们的活动吗？

路人：啊？真的吗？

Sean：你是单身吗朋友？

路人：是的，我是。

Sean：你对接吻对象有要求吗？

路人：emm，都行吧。

Sean：那就决定是你了好不好，小可爱？你叫什么名字？

路人：我叫Gun，G-U-N。

Sean：好的，Gun酱，就决定是你了！（转向镜头）各位见证官，今天我们的节目将会迎来历史性的一刻！不知道这一对新人会擦出怎样的火花呢？让我们一起去kissing box一看究竟！

**（场景切换到kissing box，两人分别站在对面入口，第一次见面准备开始）**

耳机里的Sean：喂喂，test，test，两位的耳机能听到我的声音吗？

Off：可以。

Gun：okok。

耳机Sean：各位见证官，我们的陌生五连吻马上就要开始了~那两位在我数321之后，就可以进入box里，继续听指示就好了。预备，3-2-1----！（闭麦）

**（两人掀开门帘，在原地看到对方的脸，呆了三秒）**

Off：嗯？是个可爱的男孩子？（视线下垂）

Gun：（直勾勾看着对方的眼睛）你..你好！（脸红红）

耳机Sean：好的，两个人见面以后，如果双方都觉得和对方接吻没问题，就可以坐在中间的沙发上，在不超过五句的对话后可以开始第一个吻。（闭麦）

**（两人坐在沙发上，中间相隔一个人的身位，面向而对行了一个双手合十的标准泰式招呼礼，开始了泰语对话。）**

Off：（清了清嗓）你好，我叫Off。

Gun：（双手紧握）你好，我叫Gun。

Off：你不介意吧？

Gun：没…没关系的。

Off：那就开始吧。

**（Off先向Gun靠近，Gun慢慢朝Off挪动，中间仍保有一条小缝，两人转头相对，Off向Gun微微一笑，似乎在缓和这微妙又紧张的气氛，Gun看着Off的笑唇，慢慢将头往前送，睫毛颤颤微抖动，合上了双眼，四瓣相接时，Gun原本放在腿上十指交叉成拳的手微微收紧。Off闭上眼睛，表情和躯体都没有什么变化。）**

场外Sean旁白：我发现这么多对第一个吻都是这种蜻蜓点水式的，还没看到那种一上来就点燃的吻哈哈哈！其实我觉得我找这两人还挺配的，就很像现在bl漫画的主角，如果他俩演戏应该会圈很多粉。哈哈哈哈，毕竟这身高差就很萌了。

**（两人的唇只是轻轻贴着，小心翼翼屏住呼吸，谁都没有动。约莫十秒，Gun的头先动了，稍微向后离开了Off的唇。第一次接吻结束。）**

耳机Sean：现在是2分钟的自由交谈时间，有什么疑问或者想法两位可以交流一下。（闭麦）

Off：你好像很紧张的样子。（往沙发后背一靠）

Gun：是..是啊，我第一次这么正经和陌生人接吻。

Off：那你之前有不正经地和陌生人接吻过咯？

Gun：没..没有！（失声笑）我是在这边的留学生啦，生活都比较规律，就是学校和宿舍两边走，最近课设没什么灵感才出来走走而已。

Off：那你学什么的啊？

Gun：服装设计。

Off：深造是个不错的选择。（认可式点点头）

Gun：你呢？听Sean讲你是游客？（低头玩手指）

Off：是啊，我和几个朋友来旅游。

Gun：那你们来几天？（抬头看了Off一眼，继续玩手指）

Off：五天，今天第三天了，后天飞机回去。

Gun：噢，原来是这样。那你的朋友呢？（停下手指活动）

Off：不知道，我自己溜出来了，想一个人走走。

Gun：嗯。一个人走走。（继续玩手指）

耳机Sean：时间还有1分钟。（闭麦）

Gun：我还蛮想念泰国的。

Off：放假就回去呗。

Gun：那能找你吗？

Off：（顿了一下）嗯？可以啊。

Gun：啊哈哈，那…交换一下line？

Off：好哇。

**（两人掏出手机，互加line。）**

场外Sean旁白：哇！小可爱太会了吧！顺水推舟就要到帅哥的微信了！这一招大家要记下来！

Gun：你也从事服装设计？

Off：你怎么看出来的？

Gun：你的头像就是你们家新品的概念图啊，我有关注你们家设计的。虽然现在是小众但我觉得爆火是迟早的事。

Off：原来遇到粉丝了？谢谢支持。

Gun：是的，是你家粉丝哈哈。（对着Off笑咪咪）

耳机Sean：时间到，不能交谈咯，请两位准备第二次接吻。（闭麦）

**（Off的身体向前坐稳，将手机放在身旁。Gun将手机放回口袋里，撑着沙发向Off挪近，填满了两个人之间的空隙，他们腿贴着腿。紧张的气氛显然缓解了许多，两个人再次相对。）**

场外Sean旁白：让我们看看加完line之后这两人的吻有什么变化，我感觉他们开始对对方有点兴趣了。

**（Off依然是坐在原地看着Gun，似乎在等Gun准备好，Gun这次看着Off的眼睛仰头径直吻上去，嘴唇贴合后，两人才闭上了眼睛。）**

场外Sean旁白：嗯，看来还是很gentle的两个人,可能毕竟还是男生吧，放开接吻还是有难度…啊，啊，啊…我的妈…

**（Off先慢慢试探性用嘴巴抿了Gun的上唇，Gun的耳后根一下子变红，接吻节奏不知不觉被Off带走，开始反品对方的下唇，但两人并没有急于张开嘴巴，只是用唇瓣一寸一寸熟悉对方的唇形，温柔而轻缓，一呼一吸间你来我往。粉红色的调情泡泡溢满整个屏幕。这次还是Gun先刹住车，他停下动作，对方接收到信号后，头离开了他。第二次接吻结束。）**

耳机Sean：现在请你们围绕“吻”，轮流向对方提三个你们想知道的问题。（闭麦）

场外Sean旁白：刚刚真的有看呆我，虽然我也有看过bl剧里的男主接吻啦，但现实中还是第一次见到，真的很震撼。而且真的很有感觉！老夫的心都要蹦出来了！

**（两个人坐在原位，Gun深吸了一口气，从刚刚的吻里缓了缓，耳根的红晕还没有完全褪去，Off依旧向后仰在沙发椅背上，他的视线落在Gun的耳朵上，嘴角忍不住上扬。）**

Gun：emm，关于吻的问题，（他挠了挠头发）你想到了吗？你先问？

Off：你上次接吻是什么时候？（没有犹豫地，吐字清楚）

Gun：哈？诶，好像是大三…吧？和我的…n…对象分手。（停停顿顿，卡壳回忆中）

Off：那还蛮久的，几年前的事，你居然这么久没接吻了。换你问我了。

Gun：是有点久哈…那你呢？（又开始无意识搓手）

Off：上一年。（干脆）

Gun：（转头看了Off一眼）接吻对象是男生还是女生？

Off：女生。

Gun：（立刻转过头去，开始慌乱视线乱瞟）也是，我居然问了个蠢问题。

Off：到我问了，除了嘴巴，还喜欢吻哪里？

Gun：哈？（再次慌乱）吻脖子吧。

Off：嗯？原来你喜欢被人吻脖子。

Gun：诶？我说的是我喜欢吻别人脖子啦！

Off：但我问的是，你喜欢被人吻哪里？

Gun：这个，我我我…我喜欢被人吻头发。因为我怕痒，脸不太能被亲。

耳机Sean：Off已经问掉三个问题了哦，不能再提问了，Gun还有最后一次机会。（闭麦）

Off：噢，换你问吧。

Gun：我问啊，emm，你喜欢主动吻还是被动吻？

Off：这就要看对象了，但一般我不主动吻人。

Gun：哦…（手再次无意识搓动）

耳机Sean：好的，提问环节结束，两位准备好就可以第三次接吻啦。（闭麦）

**（Gun稍稍坐正身体，他的手恢复不安定的交握，Off恢复到准备接吻的坐姿。两边的气氛在不同频道，Gun陷入了进退两难的紧张中，Off轻松得让人看不透下一步行动。）**

场外Sean旁白：这几个问题问的真的很玄妙啊，一番提问之后接吻的主动权似乎有所改变，看着两个人互动好像在看拉锯战一样有趣。

**（Gun平视Off的唇，吞了吞口水，头一直不敢抬起来。Off笑了笑，伸出两只手，托起Gun的脸，逼着两人视线相对，迅速拉近距离朝Gun的唇轻快地点了一下，Gun在原地一脸震惊，在对方的脸向自己二次袭击前，紧紧闭锁了双眼。Off一只手移到Gun的后脑勺，一只手拈起Gun的下巴，略带侵略性攻占Gun的双唇。）**

场外Sean旁白：这手法！这姿态！我也可以！（捂嘴无声呐喊状）太会了吧！

**（Off显然是一个绅士，他将节奏带回彼此熟悉唇形的阶段，Gun端着的态度一下就软化了，又被对方牵着走，Off不慌不忙，一步一寸更深地吸吮着Gun的双唇，两个人好像热恋的情侣在倾诉久别重逢后的相思，Gun看似开局被动，实则被Off引入了主动释放的圈套，本来不安的双手慢慢放松，不自觉搭在对方的腰上。）**

场外Sean旁白：啊啊啊啊啊！小可爱回应了！你看他的手！So soft！

**（两个人的唇严丝合缝，仿佛忘记了这是一个陌生的环境，各自互不认识的身份，只是专注在这一个吻上，忽然Off睁眼看着手上捧着的小可爱，嘴角一勾，轻轻分开了两个人，猝不及防结束了这个吻。闭眼的小可爱突然被打断，张开的双眼正好对上了低头的人看着他笑，脸更红了。第三次接吻结束。）**

耳机Sean：下面是2分钟的自由交谈时间。请两位随意~（闭麦）

**（Off放开支撑Gun头部的双手，Gun才意识到自己搂着对方的腰，他立刻松开。）**

Off：嗯，感觉还不错。

Gun：你刚刚说你不会主动的。（他看着自己的脚尖）

Off：只是一般情况下，高材生也会有理解不全的时候啊。

Gun：啊这，我怎么感觉被套路了。

Off：看来你真的很久没接吻过了。

Gun：吻技这么好，你的女朋友还真的挺幸福的哈。（抬头打趣）

Off：（伸手搭在Gun的头上，帮他抚平弄乱的毛发。）好像是挺幸福。

Gun：你真的会顺杆爬，兄弟。

Off：和兄弟接吻感觉怎么样？

**（Gun的笑僵在了脸上，感觉被戳中了，看着Off的脸放空了。）**

耳机Sean：还有1分钟哦。（闭麦）

Gun：啊…就感觉也很不错！（伸手摸摸刚刚被整理的头发）

Off：你明天有空吗？

Gun：嗯？

Off：我不想和朋友出去了，回泰国也是和这群人一起，最后一天你带我转转这边怎么样？

场外Sean旁白：Off帅哥这是乘胜追击的节奏啊！今天第一对外国真人同性cp不会要成了吧？那真的要载进节目组的史册里了！啊啊啊！

Gun：我想想，我上午要和小组分享选题，下午应该要整理一下资料，整理完应该有空了。

Off：那你到时候line我。

Gun：好。我忽然想到我要做什么选题了。（一拍大腿）

Off：你这是出来找灵感的啊。

Gun：你等一下拍完节目有空吗？我想邀请你讨论一下相关设计概念的问题。

Off：哈哈，可以啊。宵夜你包？

Gun：没问题，这头我熟。

**（Off再次伸手摸了摸Gun的头，两个人谁也没有再讲话。）**

耳机Sean：两分钟时间到了，第四次接吻要开始咯~（闭麦）

场外Sean旁白：这就约上了啊啊啊！我觉得有戏，结束之后我要去加他们的line，时刻关注他俩的发展。

Off：继续？

Gun：嗯。

**（Gun伸手一把搂住Off的脖子，Off一只手自然圈环着Gun的腰，就像火星撞上地球，蓄势已久的能量一触即发，没有试探，没有引诱，双方直奔主题，热烈而强势，先是失守的嘴唇，然后是弃防的牙齿，最后是交缠的舌头，打得火热。大概10秒，两个人极有默契地迅速分开，又留给对方一个意犹未尽的轻吻，意味深长。Off的唇落在Gun额头的刘海上，Gun标印了Off的脖间。第四个吻结束。）**

Off：我饿了。

Gun：我也是，去吃宵夜吧。

Off：好，我们不继续第五个吻了。

耳机Sean：啊啊，好的，我们一向尊重参与者的意愿，现在欢迎两位走出kissing box！

**（Off先起身，拉起座位上的Gun，两人一前一后走出了box。）**

Sean：首先非常感谢两位参加我们的活动！最后跟我们的见证官分享一下感受吧！

Off：挺有趣的活动。真的蛮特别的旅游经历。

Gun：谢谢节目组让我找到了课设灵感！

Sean：谈谈接吻对象的感受吧。

Off：可爱。

Gun：狡猾。

Sean：两位的答案都很简洁啊，哈哈，那请两位为刚才对方的吻打个分吧，1-10分。

Off：7.5分。吻技还需要有人来调教一下。

Gun：我…我给9分吧，毕竟确实是技术老道呢。

Sean：我刚刚看到两位已经互加line了，接下来可以继续切磋一下吻技啊。等一下加一下我的line吧，想和两位交个朋友呢！

Off：可以。

Gun：好。

**（互加line中，Sean对镜头偷偷竖起一个大拇指。）**

Sean：那我们今天的活动到此结束咯！不打扰二位接下来的行程了！谢谢！再见！

OffGun：再见~

Gun：有空再约宵夜啊~

Sean：好啊。

**（二人双双离开镜头）**

Sean：刚刚大家看到了吧！我的少女心都要出来了！真的太刺激了！我都还没来得及反应他们就结束了！虽然前几期也有参与者这么直接，但是男男的接吻我还是第一次看！希望他们两位的课后辅导能顺利吧！不知道屏幕前的各位见证官对这期节目有什么想法，欢迎评论留言和我们互动交流，本期Stranger Kiss的开箱到这里就全部结束啦，谢谢大家收看，下周我们继续，不见不散！拜拜！

**Author's Note:**

> *sean是因为我想不到人名的乱取的哈哈  
> **最近挖了几个坑还没填，我努努力填上吧~


End file.
